Cynder's mission
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Continuation of my Sonic human fics.Cynder is chosen for an undercover assignment where she has to pretend to be a girlfriend,but can she hide her feeling for one of her teammates.EspioxOC Cynder fanfic.Second of my Sonic Human fics.After The Secret Force


"_Still can't believe I was talked into this," _Cynder thought as she walked around a clothes store with Amy. Just two days ago, Commander Rose had told the SPEED team about a group who could have possible links to Eggman suppliers. He'd said it was to be an undercover operation, and that he'd narrowed it down to Cynder and Amy being chosen. He'd left it up to Shadow, Skyfire and Espio to decide. Amy would have been the obvious choice, but Espio had pointed out Cynder's investigation and covert surveillance skills. It had been decided.

In order to get close to this group, Cynder had to play the role of a rich heiress. She wasn't too keen on playing the part, especially since she had to spend hours with Amy picking out dresses and outfits.

"So what do you think of this?" she asked, stepping out of the changing room in the latest chosen outfit.

"Maybe if you tried this hat...." Amy said, taking a hat from nearby.

As Cynder tried it on, Amy started fiddling with her hair. She took out a hair scrunchie, tying Cynder's long black hair into a tail that reached halfway down her back. As Cynder looked in a mirror, a smile started creeping across her face. She was wearing a red top with a white jacket. She wore white trousers and white and pink trainers. It all went well with her tanned light brown skin, and the hat seemed to go well with her new hairstyle. She looked at Amy, who was also smiling in approval.

They looked to the door, seeing Skyfire and Sonic walk in. As Sonic looked at Cynder, he tried to stop his jaw from dropping. Skyfire rolled his eyes as Sonic walked over to Cynder.

Unaware it was Cynder; Sonic asked "Hey, how come I've never seen you around here before? Want to maybe.....meet up sometime?"

"How's about tonight...say your place?" Cynder said, playing along.

As she left, Sonic asked Amy "How come I've never met her till now?"

"That's a surprise; you work with her practically every day," Amy said, following Cynder.

"Do I work with her?" he said to himself, jolting when Skyfire slapped him in the back of the head.

"It's Cynder, you great big dolt!" Skyfire said leaving the store.

Sonic's eyes widened, making him say "What did Amy do to her, I mean, she was good looking before but now...."

"That's kinda the whole point Sonic," Skyfire sighed. As they made their way home, Sonic couldn't take his eyes from Cynder. As they entered their home, Skyfire whispered to him _"You do know Cynder isn't really your type." _

_"Why?" _Sonic asked.

_"Mainly because she wouldn't date guys she works with, and if she dated you she might shoot you." _

_"What do you mean shoot me?!"_ Sonic almost shouted, his eyes widening.

_"What I mean is the fact you've ticked her off so many times, she'd use the date to get back at you," _Skyfire said, chuckling to himself as he walked through the door.

That night, Amy and Cynder had a sleep over, mostly to get Cynder ready for the mission. However, the sleep over did mean less sleep for Silver, Skyfire, Shadow and Tails.

Silver couldn't sleep as he was a light sleeper, barely able to keep his eyes shut for a minute without the girls waking him up.

Tails as he was busy on the computer, and Skyfire and Shadow as they thought about their decision.

"Not to give you the wrong idea, but would Cynder be ready for this kind of assignment?" Shadow asked, looking at a file GUN had sent over.

"She might not have that buy everything in sight trait Amy has, but she still knows how to play the part," Skyfire said, looking through a similar file.

"It's not that I don't think she can do it, but it's if she'll be able to fool these guys," Shadow said, looking up from the file.

"Well someone might just be gullible enough," Skyfire said, showing Shadow a picture of the youngest group member with a smile.

"Guy might be as dumb as a post, but seems to be the sort of boy girls would kill for? What would make Cynder different," Shadow asked, chuckling at the joke.

"Because Cynder......is the reason one song has the line "You give love a bad name"," he said, singing the line from the popular Bon Jovi song with a smile.

"So, this is where I'll be staying?" Cynder asked, looking around the hotel suite with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, you are undercover as the heiress to this hotel," Ashley said, also surprised at the way the room looked. Amy and Blaze had tagged along, and would also be pretending to be Cynder's rich best friends on the mission.

"So, I get to stay here alone, no senior agents, no bodyguards, just me?" she asked.

"Shadow or Espio will be checking in regularly, and this bracelet has a tracking beacon. We'll be able to keep an eye on you wherever you go, but only when you give us cause for concern," Blaze said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "

Well, you're lucky you get to live here full time during the mission," Amy said, resting on a sofa.

"Well, her and me," a voice said, making everyone look at a wall as Espio appeared.

"I'm staying here as a sort of friend who lives with you for some of the time," Espio said, making Cynder sigh.

"When were you guys going to tell me this?" she asked, looking at Espio in annoyance.

"When you were being shown around the room. Don't blame Skyfire or Shadow for this. It was my idea," Espio said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone to get settled in," Blaze said as the three girls left the room, small smiles on their face.

"Wonder what their smiling about?" Cynder said, glancing at Espio. The ninja simply said nothing, but had a slight blush on his face that thankfully, he thought Cynder ignored.

Cynder walked into the bedroom, a slight red blush on her cheeks as she thought about something. _"Espio suggesting to watch over me personally, and I thought he wasn't the romantic type,"_ Cynder smiled as she thought this.


End file.
